


Tea Date Jitters

by kibasniper



Series: Honorary Tales [3]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, First Dates, Formalwear, M/M, Romance, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibasniper/pseuds/kibasniper
Summary: Thunder is nervous about his upcoming date with Beast Boy, so Lightning gives Beast Boy a piece of his mind.





	Tea Date Jitters

"Brother! How do you fare?"

Lightning kicked the splintery door wide open as he shouted. A bright smile stretched into his cheeks, and he outstretched his arm. Sparks exploded from his fingertips him with electrical precision to announce his arrival. He only wished he had accompanying fanfare.

Pensivity crossed the younger twin when his older brother did not reply. He surveyed Thunder's bedroom in their humble abode in their hometown of Hsuan, Vietnam. Compared to his materialistic twin who began collecting objects from around the globe, Thunder's room was modest. A simple mattress upheld by a metal frame leaned into the wall. A dresser held various articles of traditional clothing and armor pieces. An oak table with a noble, white tea set remained perfectly secured and untouched. A steaming kettle with a cloud insignia sat on a light blue metal plate, and Lightning inhaled the ambrosiac green tea scent as if wafted from the kettle's tip. Lightning traced the rim of a silver cup only to flinch when Thunder's closet door slammed open.

"How is it that you did not hear me in there? I asked how you were and received no reply," Lightning said, setting the cup back on the lithe tray only to raise his eyebrow.

Instead of his cloth armor, Thunder wore a navy blue tuxedo and matching trousers. His helmet was under his arm, and he seemed more than uncomfortable wearing modern clothing. His brow furrowed, and he flicked the rosy corsage sitting in his breast pocket. Thunder picked at his collar, addressing his brother with a quick greeting.

"Are you really wearing that for tonight? Is that not too formal?" Lightning asked as Thunder hobbled by him.

"I am not wearing my armor, Lightning. Please, use your critical thinking," Thunder replied, testiness oozing with each syllable.

Lightning gripped his hips and tilted his head. "You are actually being snippy with me? Well, well, someone sounds rather nervous to me. I believe you are either getting 'cold feet' or 'butterflies in your stomach' or maybe even a combination of the two. At least, those are what I believe constitutes as proper sayings."

Thunder grimaced in the doorway of their compact, wooden home. He brushed through his short, ebony with tense fingers. Hearing Lightning snicker to himself, Thunder swiftly placed his face in his helmet and groaned.

"Brother, brother, come now! There is no reason to fret! I am more than certain your date will appreciate and love your appearance!" Lightning cajoled, flouncing to Thunder and wrapping his arm around Thunder's broad shoulder. "If not, Lightning will have a personal conversation with them about the concept of respect."

"I wish you would not," Thunder remarked, sighing and lowering his head.

"Is this really so troubling to you? Thunder, your partner will appreciate the modernness of your outfit," Lightning said, spinning in front of Thunder and snatching the end of his coattail. "Inspect the smoothness of your modern garb! The sense of elegance as the silver one would say! While Lightning disapproves of her musical taste, Argent magnificently helped pick this out for you."

A lopsided grin pricked the corners of Thunder's mouth. He recalled spending hours in an uppity mall with Argent as she dragged him by the wrist to fancy stores. Even though he insisted on wearing his armor, she dressed him in a plethora of tuxedos until they finally decided on his current tuxedo. Thunder vowed to ban all scented perfumes from his life afterwards from the pulsing headaches he received from venturing into several clothing stores.

"Thank you, Lightning. Still, even though she spent an equal amount of hours reassuring me, I am still feeling trepidation over this occasion and-!"

Fervent pounding interjected Thunder's reply and replaced it with a swift yelp. An eager voice from outside called for Thunder, and Lightning immediately sprung for the door. Thunder blurted for Lightning to halt, but Lightning ordered him to primp himself. Lightning sped down the wooden hallway and passed scrolls of ancient Vietnamese art before sliding in front of the door. Taking a deep breath, Lightning unlocked the latch and pushed open the door.

"Hey, Lightning! Is Thunder home?" Beast Boy asked, dressed in his regular attire.

"Why are you not wearing traditional dating clothing?" Lightning asked, stepping aside and shutting the door.

"Huh? I didn't know there was a dress code!" Beast Boy replied, eyebrows raising to his hairline, and his shoulders hitched to his ears.

A few crashes emitted from the inside of the home, and Lightning listened to his brother curse in their native tongue. Grinning swiftly as Beast Boy hummed in confusion, Lightning gripped Beast Boy's shoulder and ushered him towards the forest. Surrounded by thin, emerald foliage, distant animalistic cries, and the whispers of the wind, Lightning hoped the sound of nature would cover Thunder's mistakes.

"Is he okay in there? What's going on?" Beast Boy asked, walking in tune with Lightning.

"Oh, do not bother yourself with nuances. Thunder is flustered. He has always been that way since we were young," Lightning said, suddenly shifting himself in front of Beast Boy.

Beast Boy glanced around, wondering how to respond when Lightning slowly lowered himself. Lightning bent forward, clutching Beast Boy's shoulders and shaking him slightly. Their noses touched with Lightning's slanted nose pressing into Beast Boy's face. A faint sheen of sweat dampened Beast Boy's brow. Lightning's grin contained all of his teeth.

"Green one, my brother and I trust you dearly, so, please, do not mock Thunder on your date for any mistakes," Lightning quietly said, raising his electrified right hand. "Should you do so, Lightning will remember the sweet feeling of 'fun' by using you as target practice."

Beast Boy bobbed his head. Garbled sounds of agreement left the back of his throat. Lightning swiftly erected himself, replacing animosity with joy. He snatched Beast Boy's hand, announcing his delight with Beast Boy's answer and guided him back down the bamboo path.

"Well, see you soon, green one," Lightning said, opening the door for Beast Boy. "My brother is eagerly waiting in his room for you. I believe you will like Thunder's personally brewed green tea. He thought it was suitable because you are green."

"Oh, I hope it's better than Raven's tea! She makes it taste like dried up leaves," Beast Boy replied, sticking out his tongue with an added retch.

"Thunder is masterful at his craft. You will be delighted, and of that, I am very sure," Lightning said, nudging Beast Boy inside and shutting the door behind him.

Standing outside, Lightning cracked his knuckles and sidled outside for private training. He hesitated when he heard Beast Boy shout approvingly Thunder's tuxedo in a sudden slew of compliments, and Lightning smiled. He laced his fingers behind his head and transmuted his lower half to become his element. Taking off for the skies, Lightning shot for the clouds with a laugh, hopeful his brother's date would go smoothly.


End file.
